nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Night World Wiki:Guidelines
Here are our general guidelines for users on Night World Wiki. These guidelines are managed by the admins, so please contact them with any questions or suggestions. Happy editing! Community Guidelines Here are some general guidelines we ask our users to follow on Night World Wiki: Jump right in! Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith. Since Night World Wiki is open for anyone to contribute to, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on the wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. If this wasn't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user involved about the issue first, then take additional steps if needed. Contribute to what you find useful. At Night World Wiki, we offer support for users, share information about the wiki, and get to know each other. Keep in mind, though, that what matters to some people may not matter to everyone, so if you find a conversation you're not interested in, just focus your attention on another topic. Be nice and treat people with respect. Being friendly goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice and treating people with respect can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other Wikians who may be interested in Night World Wiki to start spending time here, and give them tips on how to get the most out of their experience. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There are a lot of useful resources here, including Community Central's Help Pages, , local admins, and staff. Live help may also be available on . No question is too small! Admin Guidelines Admins are present on Night World Wiki to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behavior, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general guidelines we ask that our admins to follow on: Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. Be fair. Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know Night World Wiki, and support their interactions. Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. Adhere to direction from Wikia Staff. Community Central is an official wiki that is managed directly by Wikia Staff. Talk to a staff member before making any major wiki changes, and before blocking any active, regular community members. Category:Policy Category:Night World Wiki